An embodiment of the invention generally relates to an image name tagging application that tags an image based on a contacts list stored in a portable handheld electronic communications device. Other embodiments are also described.
Modern portable electronic communications devices such as smart phones often include a digital camera. Incorporation of cameras into portable electronic devices has eased the process of capturing digital images of friends and families and accordingly has resulted in large expansion in the amount of images a user takes. In an attempt to organize this abundance of images, users have begun to classify each image based on the persons depicted in the image. Software is now available that can detect and analyze a face in the image, prompt the user to give a name for the face, and then digitally tag the image with the name.